Digital communications between two end points may be facilitated via the use of multiple independent networks in some cases. For example, a first network, maintained by a first network provider, may provide digital network services within a first geographic region. Outside the first geographic region, the first network provider may have less established or no infrastructure. Thus, digital communication initiated by a first endpoint within the first geographic region may utilize both the first network and a second network to reach a second endpoint located in a different second geographic region. In some cases, digital communication may utilize any number of different networks to communicate data from the first endpoint of the call to the second endpoint of the call.
Data exchange between these different networks may be limited. For example, performance metrics and other diagnostic information for a first network may not be readily available from a second of the networks. Thus, obtaining end-to-end performance and diagnostic information may be difficult, resulting in increased troubleshooting burden and possible false alarms. Therefore, improved methods of exchanging performance relevant information between networks are desired.
The approaches described in this background section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this background section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this background section.